


Your Embrace

by Misaki_0415



Series: To my Beloved: Thank you 🤍 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Academic Stress, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Haikyuu-freeform, High School, I love these two adorable beans so much QAQ, Kissing, Lev is me in my exams-, LevYaku-Freeform, Living Together, M/M, School, Stress, omg Lev I relate so much QAQ, too much deadlines, why does school exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_0415/pseuds/Misaki_0415
Summary: Lev goes through a stressful day with only fatigue and responsibilities weighing on his shoulders, the burden getting heavier as he trudged across the campus grounds, his consciousness desperately trying to hold on.An embrace from his beloved...will erase and devour his anxiety and stress, rendering his mind in serenity.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: To my Beloved: Thank you 🤍 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989328
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Your Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you so so much for clicking in whether it was accidental or not—  
> Just wanted to give a smol cheer of moral support to all of you out there whether it's school, work or anything else stressing you out:  
> Ganbatte~! UwU

His grasp on the stack of papers in his arms tightened as his long, slender fingers desperately tried to keep the papers in place. The breeze rushed by only to return, circling him, trying to tear the paper away from his grasp. His silvery gray hair was tousled and far from its usual neatly parted state, a few strands fluttering violently as he approached his classroom. 

Lev slipped into the room and closed the door behind him, shutting the wind out. He sighed and trudged across the floor before setting the papers on his desk. He had not revised at all and was supposed to have the test in the 7 th period, yet his teacher had only informed him about the test yesterday, clearly anticipating the panicked look on their faces when she made the announcement. Lev had intended to revise last night, yet he was simply too tired after volleyball practice and it had slipped his mind when he fell into a deep slumber after he had arrived home.

He groaned and directed his gaze to the papers on his desk with words scribbled all over. 

_ Substitute the unknowns in the general form in the equation with _ _ — _

“Lev! The teacher asked me to pass this to you.” His classmate handed him a slip of paper—seemingly with a hint of sympathy in his eyes. Or was it just Lev’s imagination? 

It was soon proved that he wasn’t imagining the sympathetic gaze.

‘I am glad to inform you that you have been selected to be a member of the Student Association. Please attend a meeting in the Lecture Room at break (10:05am) today.’

“Are you kidding me—” Lev slammed his fist on the desk and buried his face into the pile of papers. As if he didn’t have enough responsibilities already—he wasn’t even given a chance to decline the position. Now he couldn’t revise at break as he had originally planned to—damnit. He sat upright and glared at the papers with irritation, his mood worsening as a shrill ringing interrupted his thoughts, signaling the start of class.

...

“Ugh...now I have a report assigned which is due tomorrow—give me a break.” Lev grumbled as he quickened his pace and headed for the Lecture Room.  _ The nerve.  _ Assigning a report without giving sufficient time—a rather common inconsiderate move. 

_ I’ll have to work on it when I get home after practice... _

__ Lev bit his lip in protest as he entered the Lecture Room unwillingly. He plopped down on a nearby chair and fiddled with his pen, staring out the window where students poured out of classrooms and loitered in the corridor, some rushing downstairs to the cafeteria while some chatted with their friends, leaning on the walls casually. He propped his cheek on his palm and continued staring out the window absentmindedly as the meeting began. 

_ Hm... I wonder when will the meeting end— _

__ His eyes widened at the sight of the familiar hue of pale chestnut passing by—accompanied with fluttering auburn locks. He straightened his posture, getting a clearer glimpse of the pair. Yaku was chatting with a girl walking alongside him—a girl Lev had never seen in his life. His fingers curled into a clenched fist as the girl laughed and rested her hand on Yaku’s shoulder, her eyes twinkling in amusement. Yaku had a sheepish grin on his face— _ he was smiling _ . His lips were curled up softly, his face showed an expression he rarely showed Lev. 

A pang of pain shot through Lev’s heart as Yaku turned his head around, their gaze meeting each other. Lev averted his gaze and turned the back of his head to Yaku, refusing to look him in the eye. He bit his lip and his brow furrowed. His achromatic locks curled around his slender fingers, trembling ever so slightly. He wanted to rush out the room and pry her hand off Yaku  _ so  _ badly, yet he knew he would be stuck in this meeting for at least another 15 minutes. 

Yet the irritation and worry clawed at his heart and with hesitation, he slowly turned his gaze back out the window.

But the pair was already out of sight.

...

Lev whimpered as he pressed his hand against his rumbling stomach, his feet dragging across the campus grounds. His classmates passed by him cheerily, commenting on their meals they just had. Lev eyed them as they walked by, his mind wandering to the library where he had spent his lunch revising instead of stuffing himself silly. He groaned as he made it to the classroom and plopped down in his chair. 

“Alright, clear your desks!” The teacher said before giving out the papers. Lev was not mentally prepared—not one bit. As he scribbled furiously on his paper trying not to space out because of his hunger, he gradually felt his eyelids getting heavier. He glanced up and realized the windows were all shut tight and the air conditioners weren’t on either— _ what happened to ventilation?  _ Lev blinked a few times trying to focus on his paper, but the words only seemed like wriggly worms to him, and the stifling surroundings made it even worse. 

_ Can’t fall asleep now...wake up....you can do it.... _

__ Holding back his tears as he bit on his lip with force, he somehow managed to endure the practically intolerable 45 minutes of silence with only the sound of flipping pages from time to time.

...

“Oi!” Yaku screamed angrily as he threw a volleyball directed at Lev’s head, a solid  _ BAAM! _ echoing in the volleyball court. “Stop blocking my sight; you’re making it hard for me to receive!”

“Sorry...” Lev replied, his shoulders drooping as he faced the net again.

“Aren’t you going a bit too hard on him?” Kuroo asked Yaku quietly, his voice nearly a whisper. 

“I’m not going to compliment him, am I?” Yaku muttered under his breath. “We’ve talked about this countless times too, yet he’s making the same mistake over and over again!” 

Even though the pair had been keeping their voices low, their whispers sounded deafening to 6’5 middle blocker.

_ Yaku san is mad...at me. _

__ Disappointment from Yaku...was the worst treatment he could ever get. Not just from anyone, but from Yaku. He only wanted to see Yaku smile, to see Yaku proud of him. One disapproving glare was enough to shut him up. One disappointed stare was enough to bring him down to the dumps. He was trying so hard—he kept focusing on the ball and making sure he wouldn’t make a mistake, yet his fatigue kept devouring him and every step wore him out. 

“Ack!” Kuroo and Lev yelped in surprise as they collided into each other with outstretched hands.

“Don’t mind, don’t mind! You seem a bit tired today, so I’ll make it an exception and overlook it. Take a break, okay? Maybe refresh yourself or something.” Kuroo patted Lev on the back as Lev gave him a weak nod, retreating from the court. His eyes met Yaku’s as he passed by his demonic senpai—

Irritation.

Even if it was just a slight second their gazes had crossed paths—even if it was just the slightest hint of annoyance, Lev could see it all too clearly. And it left a terrible mark on his heart—that he had failed Yaku’s expectations. 

_ I’m sorry... _

_ Yaku san. _

...

“I’m home...” 

Lev slipped into the dimly lit surroundings as he closed the door with a soft  _ click _ and grasped the dark for the light switch. He closed his eyes reflexively as the lights came on, seemingly brighter than usual. He sighed into the empty house and swung his bag carelessly over the table. 

In the end, he kept spacing out and was sent home early from practice. He grabbed his laptop and headed for the couch. Might as well start on the assignment due tomorrow, right?

Or so he thought. 

Backspace, backspace and backspace. That felt like the only button he had been pressing furiously now, and soon his document was empty again. Nothing made sense. Nothing felt right. Every word he typed felt unfamiliar to him—to the point he began to question himself whether he knew what he was doing and what he was supposed to do. His hands raised only to fall down onto the keyboard heavily, a string of gibberish flooding into the screen. 

_ ‘kdsfshfb’...what is this? What am I doing? I don’t know anymore... _

__ Lev gave his unfinished report one hard glare before hugging his knees and burying his head into them, his neatly parted silvery grey hair falling out of place. He closed his eyes in frustration as a drop of hot liquid peeked out and slid down his cheek, which slowly became a string of droplets as they dampened his knees, his whimpers slowly becoming pained mourns. He was so tired—and no matter how hard he tried, it was as if his efforts were in vain. 

So...tired.

“Yaku san...” Lev cried out his lover’s name as he desperately tried to choke his tears down, gradually giving in to fatigue and falling into slumber.

...

_ Rustle... _

__ Lev slightly stirred as he felt a hand on top of his head—fingers running through his hair tenderly with loving strokes. He opened his eyes, his vision focusing on the familiar small build he had missed  _ so  _ much sitting on his lap. Yaku was wiping his tears away with gentle fingertips and when Lev opened his eyes, his movements stopped only for a slight second before caressing his cheek adoringly. Lev’s eyes wandered to his laptop behind Yaku—now filled with words and ready to submit. 

“You’re awake.”

Yaku smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Lev tightly as he ruffled his hair, drowning Lev in his pale chestnut locks. 

“It’s okay, Lev.”

A few simple words were enough to make him tear up again—tears started to spill from his viridescent eyes as he held Yaku even closer to him, his mind only filled with Yaku’s minty shampoo and fragile build. He buried his head in Yaku’s shoulder, his tears wetting Yaku’s shirt. Yet Yaku only continued to rub his back soothingly, patting his achromatic yet enticing hair from time to time, his mind flying to only some time ago...

_ “Lev! What was up with you at practice today?!” Yaku barged into the house, his frown deepening as he stared at the sleeping figure on the couch with the laptop still switched on. _

_ “Wake up, don’t sleep while working—” Yaku raised his hand but allowed it to fall to his side silently when he caught a glimpse of Lev’s tears flickering under the lights. Yaku tiptoed towards the couch and peered at Lev’s face, a pang of pain tugging at his heart when he did so. Lev’s eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying, and his lips were trembling as he whispered in a barely audible voice. _

_ “So...tired.” _

_ Yaku reached his hand out to wake him, but stopped abruptly when he heard Lev’s whispers again. _

_ “I’m...sorry...Yaku san.” _

_ Yaku bit his lip and closed his eyes in surrender. He gently let down Lev’s cuddled legs and nestled in his lap, ruffling his hair gently as he wiped his tears away. _

__ “You worked hard, Lev. I’m really proud of you.” Yaku smiled and whispered. Lev’s teary eyes shone in relief as he broke into a soft smile as well. 

“Ah, right. We have a new exchange student—the girl I was showing around campus today. She’s pretty tall for a girl, right? She said she’s thinking of joining the girl’s volleyball team.” Yaku patted Lev’s head as he waited for Lev’s reaction. Lev’s eyes slightly widened before breathing a sigh of relief.

“A-Ah, is that so?”

Yaku stifled a laugh. 

_ Knew you’d be bothered. Your eyes were literally screaming in pain— _

_ Stupid behemoth. You’re the only one for me. _

__ Yaku pulled away from the hug and leaned in again, kissing Lev softly on the lips—it reminded him of a ripple, intruding the calm surface of a lake; or perhaps the clarity of a sudden moment of realization. It was  _ that sudden moment _ where it felt like time had stopped, rendering his mind in complete serenity. Yaku’s silky chestnut locks tickled his cheeks as he ran his fingers through his hair, tousling the shades of brown. The chill in their surroundings seemed nearly nonexistent and only the warmth of their lover lingered as they broke away from the kiss taking shallow breaths—and locked each other in a tight embrace. 

“Stupid skyscraper... You can rely on me, you know...”

Yaku nuzzled Lev’s chest as he felt Lev’s grip on his shirt tightened as if begging him to always stay by his side. Lev hugged him even closer while resting his head on Yaku’s, exposing the racing rhythm of his heartbeats to Yaku’s ears. Yaku smiled softly and allowed the cerulean moonlight to flood in as they remained in each other’s arms, savouring every passing second.

_ Silly. There’s really nothing for you to worry about, Haiba— _

__ “As long as my heart beats, I’ll never let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so muchh for reading until the end! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it~  
> I've been drowning in schoolwork recently ;-; so I'm really thankful for all your support because it motivates me so much to hang in there QAQ Thank you guys so so much 🥺  
> Your support is greatly appreciated and means everything to me! It would be my utmost honour if this was to your liking~! <3


End file.
